Vent Logs 01
Electown Park - Vent and X (Note: Occurred during the Apollo/Andromeda Crisis.) It's early evening in Elec Town. Traffic is crazy permanently due to the crisis, but... at least in the park here, there's a little bit of peace and quiet with nobody around. A little bit nervous, Vent stands in the park by himself, without Aile or Giro or the rest. With his two pants pockets a bit full, he stands by a bench, not quite able to sit around still and wondering if he arrived here a little too fast. Because of the traffic, that basically means that X is restricted almost purely to teleportation and walking. Or running. Well, depends on the urgency of the task at hand, but since this isn't particularly urgent, X is taking his time. He arrives several minutes after Vent had, and he waves a bit to the youth as he approaches from an immediately visible angle. Despite the current 'crisis', X doesn't seem outwardly worried about what's going on. "Hey, Vent," X smiles as he gets closer. "How's Giro doing? I haven't seen him since you two took off with him." As X began to approach, Vent almost jumped a little at the sight of someone else, but as it became apparent that it was X he actually calmed down and smiled, turning and walking to him a little. He seems a bit more... confident compared to the past times they met. "Hey. Thanks for coming..." Vent said, still a bit amazed just being in front of and talking with X. Just months back, he was an ordinary civilian... "He's doing a lot better. It took a lot of me and Aile sorta nursing him back to health, but he's been well and he's sorta back to his normal self." Sorta being the key word, but that was only a psychological shift. "...how've things been going with the crisis...?" He asks. Hard not to recognize X from almost any distance. The blue armor he almost always wears is a dead give-away. He nods a bit as he finally gets within a more personable distance with the youth, and he folds his arms across his chest, listening and nodding. "Not well," he answers Vent calmly. "As it stands, the fate of the world is going to rest on a few shoulders, unless they figure out how to get us close enough to the enemy long enough. So I'm just trying to stay optimistic and doing what I can. Which, I have to admit, isn't much." X waves a hand slightly as if to dismiss the 'crisis' for the moment. He's tired of talking about it, as that seems to be the topic on everyone's lips at the moment. "I'm just glad to see you're doing well. And I assume Aile is, too?" He smiles. "Was there something you needed? I assume you did, else you wouldn't have hailed me." He says knowingly. Vent nodded. "We've both been well. Giro and Aile are off helping others at the moment... we've been working behind the scenes." With a slight laugh, he continues. "Well, first, I just wanted to say thank you. I don't ever think I got a real chance to thank you for what you did... and for also accepting us." He looks down. "Considering what the Federation has done and everything that has gone on, we're all happy for what you did, how you still came and helped us." He then looked up to X. "...I wanted to find out about the Maverick Hunters, and about your stance with the Federation now. I want to fight and help people, but I can't do it alone." X nods with a smile. "It's fine. You didn't need to thank me. Just knowing that you guys were all right was thanks enough for me," he admits with a playful grin, rubbing the back of his neck a bit. "And the Federation didn't factor into it for me. You genuinely needed help, and the Limited isn't something you can handle all by yourself. Trust me, I know." He smiles knowingly again. "The Hunters? As far as I know, we're not affiliated with the Federation anymore, which I'm sure is probably good news for you, right?" X chuckles. "Are you suggesting that you want to join the Hunters? What about Aile and Giro? Don't they still need you? Personally, I think what you've been doing so far has been incredible for the people. Things in the Hunters are a lot different than the freelance stuff you've been doing so far." "They do. I don't know about actually joining together yet, but I want to work with you guys even if it's kind of loosely," Vent replies. "I was able to actually have a talk with Giro, and he told me and Aile the full details about us being a Federation project. A replacement project of sorts as a fall-back in case things went wrong." He lets out a slight exhale. "We can't just sit by and do nothing. We need information on them and to find out what their ultimate plans are, and to see if there are other Mega Men like us being produced..." X nods slowly. "I don't see why not. If you're around and our Hunters need assistance, I don't see why you three shouldn't jump in to assist. Considering that we're stretched thin right now, it would be nice to know we've got a few people out there to help us." He smiles at Vent, reaching a hand up to playfully ruffle Vent's hair. "Ultimate plans? Do you mean what's currently above us, or what's on the ground?" He inquires curiously. Vent smiles a little, his hair ruffled just like any human's. "Well, on the ground. After this is over, anyways, and the problem with the aliens are settled... I do want to help with that too, if there's a way. I can probably last a little better than a reploid out there against the Z-Waves." He looked at X. "I'm worried about things after, though. If we were meant to replace you and Zero, who else were they aiming to replace? And when...? I mean, after this is settled is a good time to enact things before positions get solidified again, right...?" He chuckled slightly. "I mean, I don't want to sound paranoid, but..." "As far as I know about the Z-Waves, it only affects Reploids. You should be okay as long as you don't transform, but then again, I haven't seen how you handle it transformed.." X admits, smiling warily. "I understand your paranoia. It's good to be at least a little paranoid. I'd imagine that there are probably other Mega Men, yes. I don't see why the Federation would stop just with you and your sister." He admits. "It makes sense for them to make more just in case, right? I think your worries are more than likely justified." Vent nods. "I don't even know how it works, honestly. I managed to get by when an issue came up with one of them, I think, though... even while transformed. As a matter of fact, I found myself more affected by what he did just as myself, instead of when I was using Model X. I didn't get very close, though..." He looks up, almost getting a mental lightbulb. "Maybe they can scan me over and tell how bad I'd be affected by it..." X nods a little bit, folding his arms across his chest. "Then you'll probably definitely be a big help, especially if they can't figure out how to nullify Z-Waves. I hate to think I'll have to sit this out, but I think, for once, I need to put my faith in someone else, and not expect people to put their faith in me for once." He smiles knowingly once again. "How bad you'd be affected by the Z-Waves? Did you feel funny after your encounter? Any damage to the biometal or anything?" Vent shook his head no. "I can't tell, but I think I was okay. I'm not sure what exactly happened, though, it was almost like Aile and I sorta got... emotionally on edge when it happened. They did something to us, it wasn't just simply being around them. I think it was two of them that looked alike, sorta like twins..." "From what I'm aware, Z-Waves don't affect humans, so.. I'd imagine there's probably nothing wrong with you. If you're worried about it still, I'm sure Gate would be thrilled to have a chance to scan you," X admits with a playful grin. "I see.. I think I've seen them on the broadband. I forget their names, but I think I know who you're talking about." "Well, I'm not exactly human, so..." Vent asided, shaking his head. "Anyways, that was just about all. Though I do want to show you something neat that I learned about me and Aile specifically... I figured you might want to know in case a situation comes up." "Human enough, as far as I can tell," X grins, poking Vent gently in the side. "You're just with the added bonus of being able to imitate your favorite Reploids." He teases playfully. "Oh? What'd you learn?" He seems interested, resting his arm back at his side. Vent takes a step back for a moment. He seems to grow tense with a little excitement, almost dying to be able to show off something. "There's something about me and Aile. Maybe it's because we have your DNA, but we can do this..." He promptly begins to pull out two devices. X has not seen his before, but one bears a device with a matching color scheme to his own, with strange eye-like slits on it. Model X. In his left hand is another one of the type of device he's holding, but it seems to be akin to Zero's color scheme. Model Z. He thrusts both out simultaneously in front of X, as with a powerful voice he exclaims, "ROCK ON!" There's almost an eruption of power that occurs as Vent does so, auras of light engulfing him and the biometal as he let out a brief yell with the power of the transformation. It wasn't like the last one, nothing at all as a surge of power engulfed Vent enough for even X to feel it, grass blowing about and Vent's clothes and hair blowing around in the bright, almost opaque sphere of light... until an interesting transformation began to occur. Parts began to form akin to the Model X form but more intricate and detailed, and in a red color scheme. A helmet forms around his head, ribs jutting out to the sides and above. A downward arrow-shaped gem forges on his helmet, green. Out of nowhere, six streams of yellow shoot out from behind, pointed at eights of a circle with the exception of above and straight down. Vent's eyes glow with an intricate system visible in his optics... And, then, the light begins to dissipate. And things begin to settle. But there appears in Vent's place, Vent... but in a very impressive looking armor form, with a weapon in his right hand. Mega Man ZX. Pardon us, because X is a bit startled by the sudden transformation. He stumbles back a bit, shielding his eyes from the sudden flash. He'd gotten a brief look at the biometals before the megamerge, but hey, he's finding this amusing, if not startling. When everything finally dies down, X lowers his arm and he blinks. "... Huh. You look like what I'd always figured if someone mixed me and Zero together would look like," he grins. "Really, though.. I can see why you'd be excited. Was I right to assume that's Giro's biometal?" He inquires curiously, tilting his head a bit. "It's definitely considerably more powerful than your original transformation.." Vent pants a little. The change does induce some slight stress, but he's able to handle it well. "It is Giro's," he says, putting the ZX Sword/Buster in a little hip holster. "...but for some reason we can adapt to it too using Model X. He can't use ours, but we can use his." He smiles. "Once we've adapted, we don't even need the original biometal, too, it sorta becomes a reflexive thing. Like something we've unlocked in our heads or whatever." Taking out the weapon again, with a quick motion, it forms a sword that he swishes downward so as not to touch either of them; in another fast motion, it's a handgun that charges startlingly similar to X's buster, eventually firing a light burst at the same spot on the ground, diffusing harmlessly. "Fights like both of you, too." He briefly spun the ZX Buster around, slapping it back into the holster. And then as he extended his right arm out, with a flash of light, Vent transformed back to normal, suddenly the ordinary kid all over again as both biometal fragments landed in his hands. He thinks of something to say to the amazed X but can only really just giggle. It was amazing to him too. "That makes sense, considering it's an amalgam of all the best parts, apparently," X laughs, admiring the form by circling Vent a few times. His amusement and wonder is obvious on his face. "It's probably good that my father hasn't met you yet, else he'd probably never leave you alone," he teases playfully. "But, I'm very impressed. Your combat specs are through the roof, as far as my scanners can tell.. it was high before with just the original Model X, but.. yeah." He laughs a bit. Vent nods, putting the biometal in his pockets. With a sigh, he shakes his head as if in distant wonder. "...yeah. I even feel more powerful and faster as it... it's the same way with Aile too, it's crazy..." With a laugh, he looked up. "Can you do me a favor? If you find any other of these biometals, can you let us know? They may be a clue to finding others like us..." X nods slowly. "If I hear of anything, or find any, I'll be sure to let you know," he promises with a nod. "I'm assuming you three haven't found any other than the X and Z models?" "Not yet, no," Vent replied with a shake of his head. "We don't even have any leads." X nods again, before moving to turn around. "I'll keep an ear out. Hopefully we'll still be around in the next couple days for us to find out if there ARE more," he smiles, and he moves to walk away. "Hail me if you find anything important, all right?" Vent nodded, giving him a wave. "I will. I'll see if we can pop by WAXA too, so we'll probably see you again soon." He began to walk away too. Category:Logfile